Dewa penyelamat
by amerta rosella
Summary: Eren tak mengerti; kenapa ia memilih untuk memedulikan dan menyelamatkan seorang perempuan yang tersesat dan begitu ketakutan di seberang sana.


Disclaimer: attack on titan/ shingeki no kyojin bukan punyaku kok.

standard warning applied, AU. ErenAnnie :D.

selamat membaca ya!

.

.

.

Aktivitas yang padat di pagi hari, orang-orang berlalu lalang mengejar waktu, kesibukan mayoritas masyarakat di kota besar adalah pemandangan yang biasa. Eren Jeager menatap arlojinya lagi, ia bangun kesiangan padahal hari ini ada mata kuliah pagi, dan yang memberi materi adalah Mr. Smith, dosen yang terkenal tak akan memberikan toleransi pada mahasiswa yang datang terlambat pada jam mata kuliahnya.

Penyebab keterlambatannya adalah tak lain karena kekasihnya Mikasa Ackerman mendiaminya semalam hanya karena Eren melupakan janji makan malam. Eren tahu Mikasa bukan sosok perempuan yang kekanakan, tapi masalahnya janji makan malam itu adalah untuk memperkenalkan Eren pada keluarga Mikasa. Sehingga semalaman Eren tak bisa tidur memikirkan hal itu, sampai jam tiga pagi matanya baru benar-benar terpejam.

"Eren—hoi!" suara _baritone_ membuatnya menoleh malas, seseorang memanggilnya saat ia hendak menuju _halte bus_. Jean Kirschtein berlari ke arahnya, sambil melambaikan tanggan. Eren terdiam menunggu laki-laki itu, yang sepertinya sama-sama kesiangan seperti dirinya.

"Kau terlambat juga?" kata Eren, mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu Jean sampai di depan matanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Iya, semalam Sasha sangat menyusahkan," jawab Jean, pandangan mereka bertemu. Seakan berkata sesuatu tanpa kata, Eren tersenyum miring.

"Perempuan memang menyusahkan," keluh Eren.

Jean terkekeh dan menonjok bahunya pelan, "Ya, kau benar _Bung_!"

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus, membawa kata kunci: perempuan memang menyusahkan, dan menjadikannya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

Langit mendung pagi itu, dan itu berarti tidak bagus. Harusnya langit musim panas cerah 'kan? Tapi ini malah sebaliknya. Eren memerhatikan warna langit yang kelabu, tanpa awan dan matahari yang muncul malas-malasan untuk menerangi bumantara sambil menunggu kedatangan bus. Kemudian matanya iseng melihat ke seberang jalan sana, yang sama saja dipadati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi alisnya mengernyit melihat seorang perempuan, berambut pirang yang sepertinya digelung berdiri di dekat penyeberangan jalan. Beberapa orang memakinya karena ia menghalangi laju mereka, dan perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya menyingkir perlahan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Eren melihat matanya yang berwarna biru cerah seperti ketakutan, dan juga bahu yang berguncang.

Apa perempuan itu ingin menyebrang jalan? Tapi kenapa saat lampu hijau berganti merah ia hanya bertahan dalam posisinya? Atau mungkin perempuan itu tersesat di kota ini? Eren tidak tahu, tapi sering kali pemikiran yang sederhana adalah jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau melihat apa?" Jean bertanya, mengikuti arah pandangan Eren. Belum sempat pria itu bertanya lagi pada temannya, Eren berlari menjauhi Jean, padahal bus yang mereka tunggu sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, "Hei—Eren!" teriak Jean, tapi Eren tak menoleh sama sekali, justru teriakan Jean yang terbilang lantang itu malah mengganggu orang-orang yang menunggu di halte itu.

Jean nyengir sebagai permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

Eren berlari menuju penyebrangan jalan, ia menunggu lampu berganti merah sebelum kemudian menyebrang ke arah perempuan itu. Rasa penasaran menghampirnya, meski kebanyakan orang memilih untuk mengabaikan perempuan berambut pirang yang tersesat dengan mantel hitam melindungi tubuhnya. Ada keraguan dalam benak Eren, semakin dia mendekat, ia semakin melihat bahwa perempuan itu ketakutan. Entah kenapa, perempuan itu tepat melihat ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya matanya melihat ke sepasang mata bulat pirus milik Eren—ada kegelapan yang dipenuhi ketakutan di lingkar biru langit itu. Eren terhenyak.

"Maaf jika kau menganggapku sok pedulimu padamu. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eren bertanya sambil mengontrol napasnya karena ia berlari tadi. Perempuan itu berdiri di dekatnya, wajahnya cantik namun angkuh. Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Eren tak mengerti, tapi ia tahu ada yang salah dengan perempuan ini.

Seperti mendapat kejut listrik, Eren agak kaget saat perempuan itu mencengkram kaos bagian depannya, wajahnya mendongak dan menyiratkan permohonan untuk sebuah pertolongan. Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti, jadi ia melihat ke segala arah, memikirkan apa yang perempuan itu inginkan, "Kau ingin menyebrang?" tebaknya, karena perempuan itu sejak tadi berdiri di tempat penyebrangan tapi tidak menyebrang dan malah kelihatan panik.

Anggukan lemah perempuan itu pertanda 'Ya,' bagi Eren.

_Jadi benarkah perempuan ini ingin menyebrang? Lalu kenapa dia terlihat ketakutan hanya karena menyebrang jalan?_

Pikiran Eren penuh, ia sampai melupakan mata kuliahnya. Eren yakin Jean pasti sudah menaiki bus sekarang. Ah, sejak kapan Eren jadi pahlawan kesiangan seperti ini?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Minumlah," Eren Jeager menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Annie Leonhardt itu (tadi Eren menanyakan siapa namanya). Annie menerimanya tanpa berucap apa pun lalu meneguk minuman pemberian Eren itu. Sosok yang Eren lihat tadi dan sekarang sangat berbeda.

Setelah membantu perempuan itu menyebrang jalan, Eren membawanya ke sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di bawah lampu dekat toko roti. Annie terlihat ketakutan tadi, dan juga lemah. Tapi sekarang kenapa Eren seakan melihat sosok Mikasa dalam perempuan itu? Annie ternyata misterius dan nadanya saat berbicara terdengar dingin.

Bukan lagi sosok perempuan yang ketakutan dan tersesat, tapi dingin dan beku. Matanya berubah tajam menatap Eren, seakan emosi yang tadi lenyap begitu saja, "Terimakasih karena telah menolongku," benar-benar mengherankan bagaimana seseorang bisa memiliki kepribadian seperti itu.

"Ya," jawab Eren, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Hening yang panjang sebelum Eren membuka percakapan, "Kau tadi kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Annie terdiam, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni pirangnya yang cukup panjang.

"Aku takut menyebrang jalan. Aku baru di kota ini, dan tersesat di tengah keramaian yang seperti mengancamku." Eren mengangguk tanpa mengerti jelas maksudnya.

"Tapi ketakutanmu menyebrang jalan sangat berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya."

Annie mengangkat wajahnya, sepasang mata biru seperti kelopak bunga irish menatap Eren tajam, "Aku pengidap _agyrophobia_." Setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Annie membuat tengkuk Eren merinding.

"Oh," responnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, seperti ada kilatan tak kasat mata di sana, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Eren. Annie memutuskan tatapan itu dan membuat Eren merasa agak kecewa, "Kenapa kau tidak menelpon orang yang kaukenal? Untuk sekedar menjemputmu di sini."

Eren melupakan mata kuliahnya, bahkan melupakan masalahnya dengan Mikasa kekasihnya. Perempuan ini sekarang menjadi objek pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel, dan tidak tahu aku berada di mana sekarang," Annie Leonhardt menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk masyarakat.

"Ini ponselku, kau bisa meminjamnya untuk menghubungi kawanmu, atau siapa pun itu." Pria berambut cokelat itu merogoh saku celana _jeans-_nya, mengambil ponselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Annie.

"Aaa." Annie bergumam dan menyambar ponsel itu. Tangannya terampil memencet nomor-nomor di sana. Lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga dan berbicara dengan seseorang dalam bahasa yang tak Eren mengerti—pasti Annie bukan orang asli keturunan Jerman sepertinya, ya, pasti itu. Toh Annie saja sepertinya baru di sini, tapi kosa kata bahasa Jermannya bagus juga menurut Eren, "Kau boleh pergi, temanku akan datang ke sini." Annie mengembalikan ponsel milik Eren.

Dahi Eren berkerut samar, ia menyetujuinnya dengan anggukan, lalu melihat ke arah arlojinya—ia masih ada mata kuliah selanjutnya. Biar saja membolos satu kali dalam mata kuliah Mr. Smith, "Em, sampai jumpa. Semoga temanmu itu benar-benar datang. Aku pergi." Eren bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah yang memasang senyum. Annie memerhatikannya tanpa emosi yang berarti.

Eren berbalik, menjauh pergi, padahal ia berharap mendapatkan senyum balasan dari perempuan misterius itu, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya," lirih Annie saat punggung pria itu perlahan tertelan oleh kerumunan orang, dan semakin menjauh. Andai saja Eren berbalik, ia akan melihat perempuan itu tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian, Annie mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, "Cukup sudah bersenang-senangnya, Nona Leonhardt. Kau membuatku khawatir karena kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk memaksakan menyebrang jalan padahal itu adalah fobiamu, demi bocah itu, dan beruntungnya karena dia ternyata menangkap sinyal yang kauberikan. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau tertarik untuk menarik perhatiannya."

.

.

.

.

(If you want to get something that you never own, you must do something that you never done before.)

.

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

note:

jangan tanya kenapa ini random banget. aku nulis ini saat ada jam kosong dan guru farmakologi nyuruh muridnya ng-_browsing _tanaman obat. aaaa, tiba-tiba kepikiran ErenAnnie dan ketik-ketik tau-tau jadi xD. _agyrophobia _itu adalah semacam ketakutan berlebihan saat menyebrang jalan /lirikanakpsikolog/. makasih udah membaca ya, aku akan sangat senang bila kalian meninggalkan kesan dan pesan :).

21-08-2013.


End file.
